


Vision cauchemardesque

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Christian thinks about Satine and the duc, F/M, Jealous, Sad, after the break up of Satine and Christian, emotionnal, still in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Christian n'avait plus quitté son lit depuis des jours, depuis que Satine était venue lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait pour le duc.





	Vision cauchemardesque

**Author's Note:**

> Christian n'avait plus quitté son lit depuis des jours, depuis que Satine était venue lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait pour le duc.

Christian n'avait plus quitté son lit depuis des jours, depuis que Satine était venue lui annoncer qu'elle le quittait pour le duc. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis, il ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Il avait bien essayé de retourner au Moulin Rouge mais deux hommes plus forts que lui l'avaient balancé sur le trottoir sans ménagement. Depuis il était resté confiné chez lui, dans son lit, et seul son ami Toulouse venait lui rendre visite afin de tenter de le raisonner et de le pousser à se nourrir correctement. 

Christian s'en moquait royalement, il se laissait mourir à petit feu parce que sa flamme, sa Satine ne voulait plus de lui. Cet amour était en train de le détruire mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, son cœur était brisé en bien trop de morceaux pour qu'il puisse un jour se reformer et se remettre à battre. Il était persuadé que s'il restait ainsi il finirait pas devenir indifférent à la vie et avec un peu de chance son esprit comprendrait le message et qu'il le transmettrait à son cœur qui finirait par s'arrêter de lui-même pendant que Christian dormirait. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir se suicider, il n'aurait jamais assez de courage pour cela, et il n'avait aucun désire de vivre une existence sans Satine à ses côtés. 

Comment avait-elle pu le quitter, comment avait-elle pu lui préférer cet être horrible et cruel qu'était le duc ? Cela restait encore un mystère, il ne pouvait croire que c'était uniquement à cause de l'argent que pouvait lui procurer un homme avec une situation comme celle du duc. Satine n'était plus comme ça, elle n'était plus la courtisane qui mentait en racontant aux hommes ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Satine l'aimait, il en avait été certain pendant plusieurs jours, il avait été convaincu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qu'il ignorait, qu'elle avait été forcée de rompre avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait tout tenté pour la revoir, pour qu'ils aient une conversation, mais cela avait été impossible, et aujourd'hui il commençait à croire qu'il s'était trompé sur elle.

Si elle avait voulu le contacter elle aurait trouvé un moyen, où elle lui aurait fait passer un message par l'intermédiaire de Toulouse...A présent il réalisait qu'elle s'était servie de lui, qu'elle s'était amusée avec lui avant de retourner à ses clients riches. 

A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il l'imaginait couchant avec le duc de Monroth, il voyait leur corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre dans des draps de soie. Il voyait aussi la bouche de son rival se balader sur la peau de Satine, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir. Il entendait sa voix et les tons qu'elle prenait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l’extase. Les visualiser tous les deux lui étaient insupportables mais il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. 

Il devait se débarrasser de son amour pour la flamboyante courtisane où la jalousie qu'il éprouvait en ce moment finirait par le rendre complètement fou.


End file.
